Sin memoria
by rag.123
Summary: Bella pierde los recuerdos a causa de un accidente y muchas cosas han cambiado. No vampiros. Bella x Edward


La luz del sol llegaba directamente a mi cara y no me dejaba seguir durmiendo. Antes de abrir los ojos pienso en todo lo que tendré que hacer hoy, hoy es jueves así que tengo clases todo el día, lo bueno es que mi primera clase es chocolatería, por lo que comeré mucho chocolate ,debo levantarme a las 5:30 … ¡!oh no¡ a las 5:30 no ha salido el sol.

-¡Mierda me quede dormida¡ - dije mientras abría los ojos.

Me quedo mirando fijamente el alto techo blanco , que no es de mi habitación y empiezo a percatarme de los sonidos que me rodean, definitivamente no es mi habitación ,estoy en un cuarto de hospital . Miro mis brazos con intravenosas, siento el cuerpo adolorido y un sabor amargo en la boca , me asusto no sé cómo llegue aquí ,¿ qué me paso? Mientras me desespero empiezo a escuchar cómo se acelera mi corazón , gracias a la maquina a la que estoy conectada. De pronto entra una Técnico en Enfermería a la habitación y le dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar a una persona fuera del cuarto. Ella entra y detrás entra un hombre mayor que creo que es un doctor.

-Tranquilízate, ya estás bien – me dice el hombre mientras saca una linterna y me alumbra los ojos.

-¿ Que me paso?- Pregunto con voz débil , mientras sigue examinándome.

\- Tuviste un accidente y estuviste inconsciente por un corto tiempo- dice el doctor mientras escribe en un tipo de Tablet- Ahora te hare unas preguntas ¿Nombre completo y fecha de nacimiento ?

\- Isabella Swan , naciel 13 deSeptiembre 1987- digo tratando de mantener firme mi voz. Pero despertar sola en un hospital sin saber que paso, pone a cualquiera un poco nervioso. Él asiente y me da una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas y cuando fue?- Pregunta él mientras observa su reloj.

\- Cene con mis padres , me fui a estudiar a mi habitación y luego me acosté. Fue el 22 de Marzo - Dije de forma automática , estar en hospitales siempre me altera un poco, sobre todo si soy la paciente.

\- ¿Año?- Pregunta el doctor mirándome fijamente.

\- 2017- Digo nerviosamente. Él y la técnico, que estaba revisando las maquinas, se miran de forma extraña. El doctor carraspea y anota algo en el Tablet.

-¿ Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunta mientras me mira a los ojos.

\- 25 años- Respondo rápidamente.

\- Soltera o Casada

-Soltera- Respondo mientras me sonrojo, recordando mi nula vida amorosa en los últimos años, o en realidad mi vida, a excepción de uno. Un error.

\- Muy bien , descansa un poco y en un rato más podrás ver a tu familia- Dice el doctor mientras escribe en Tablet y sale de la habitación con la Técnico, sin dejar que le hiciera más preguntas.

Mientras estoy sola en la habitación reviso si tengo todas mis extremidades y es un gran alivio saber que sí. Además miro la pulcra habitación de hospital, con todos los muebles blancos a excepción de las máquinas y el televisor .En el velador tengo flores, Licientos blancos y Yerberas de muchos colores. Es un arreglo floral hermoso. Le agradeceré a mamá cuando venga. Por mi ventana veo que está lloviendo. Me encanta la lluvia. Estar acostada y escuchar la lluvia es uno de mis grandes placeres. Lamentablemente acá no se escucha la lluvia y estoy demasiado adolorida para disfrutarlo. Pienso además en el instituto voy en tercer año de gastronomía internacional y no me gusta perder clases. Ojala me den el alta pronto para no faltar mucho . Estaba divagando en eso cuando entra mi papá y mi mamá a la habitación, pero se veían extraños aparte de la cara cansada y los ojos llorosos, se veían diferentes se veían mayores.

-Hola Isabella– Dijo mi mama mientras me tomaba la mano y le corría una lagrima por la mejilla. Mi papá le puso la mano en el hombro mientras se limpiaba una lágrima con la otra mano.

\- Estoy bien- Dije mientras lloraba , no podía soportar ver a mis padres llorar. La verdad soy bastante llorona lloro con películas, libros, noticias hasta con comerciales. Pero no hay nada que me conmueva más que mis padres llorar.

\- Lo sabemos hija, eres fuerte- Dijo mi padre mientras me pasaba un pañuelo para secar mis lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo nada del accidente- Pregunte mientras secaba mis lágrimas. Mis padres se miraron largamente y mi papá se puso al otro lado de la cama y toma mi mano.

\- Ibas manejando tu auto y un auto te adelanto y luego te choco e hizo que te estrellaras con un poste- mi padre dijo esto mirándome fijamente. Pero para mí esto no tenía sentido, primero no se manejar , bueno si se manejar pero me falta práctica , mucha práctica y segundo yo no tengo auto. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de mi desconcierto.

\- Hija, estuviste inconsciente por solo 3 días, pero el medico dice que has perdido la memoria, no te asustes puede ser de forma transitoria- Dijo mi mamá mientras apretaba mi mano dulcemente- Tienen que hacer exámenes para saber que paso en tu cabeza, pero debes saber que ya no estás en el año 2017, sino en el 2027 y muchas cosas han cambiado.

Yo no podía creer lo que decían mis padres, debe ser una broma. O tal vez todavía estoy soñando , esto parece un cliché , cuando la protagonista pierde la memoria, queda ciegas y pierde un bebé en esas telenovelas mexicanas. Esto no era real. No podía estar sucediendo . Mire a mis padres y si estaban cambiados, mi madre estaba igual que siempre con unas arrugas más y un poco más delgada. El cambio de padre era más notorio estaba mucho más delgado , lo cual era un cambio positivo y tenía el cabello casi todo cubierto de canas. Me puse a llorar , no podía evitarlo , pensar que había borrado de mi memoria 10 años de vida era mucho más de lo que cualquier persona puede soportar. Que hice en esos 10 años ¿termine mi carrera? , ¿Viaje?, ¿Me enamore?, ¿Me case? ¿ Tengo hijos?.

Mi padre salió y regreso de inmediato con un jarro de agua y un vaso, me lo dio y tome un poco. Llore un tiempo , sin poder creer lo que me ha pasado : Después de un rato me fui tranquilizando lentamente.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto mi madre. Yo asentí- Los demás están ansiosos por verte.¿ Quieres que entren?

-Si- Dije pensando en mi hermana pequeña y en mis sobrinos. Mi padre salió a buscarlos.

Primero entraron mis hermanos Alice y Emmet , habían cambiado mucho en estos años. Alice estaba más delgada y su cabello más corto, me abrazo suavemente y me dijo que se alegraba mucho de que haya despertado. Emmet por fin consiguió los músculos que quería y su cara cambio de ser un niño a hombre, me abrazo y me dijo que le había causado un gran susto. Luego entraron 2 niñas no las puede reconocer de inmediato, luego me di cuenta que era mi Bree y mi Agus. La última vez que las vi tenía años respectivamente. Bree es mi hermana pequeña decían que prácticamente era mi clon ,cuando pequeña era igual a mí, ahora con 15 años ya no quedaba mucho parecido solo el color de ojos y cabello , su cara era mucho más delicada que la mía, además era alta y delgada. Agus es mi sobrina, hija de Alice, ella también había cambiado mucho , tenía casi la estatura de Bree y su pelo era largo y de color azabache . Las dos se acercaron a mi cama con los ojos llorosos y me abrazaron con demasiada fuerza para mi cuerpo adolorido y ellas dijeron que me querían mucho. Yo solo puede sonreír mientras brotaban lágrimas de mis ojos. Lloraba de felicidad mientras veía a mi familia aquí reunida. Después de un momento todos se miraban con caras incomodas , mi mamá se acercó a mi lado.

-Tienes que conocer a una personita muy importante para ti- mi madre hizo señas a alguien en la puerta.

Lo reconocí , como no reconocerlo .Aunque pasaran 100 años lo podía reconocer igual. Estaba más guapo que antes , como si eso fuera posible. Entro despacio en la habitación como para no asustarme me miro a los ojos y sonrió. Yo me sonroje como siempre hacia cuando él me miraba. Él llevaba a una niña pequeña de unos 3 años durmiendo en sus brazos. ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano y me sonreía. Tenía los ojos rojos , como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Bien- respondí, mientras me ponía roja como tomate.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy?- pregunto casi en un susurro. Lo mire y casi rio por dentro . ¿Saber quién es? Claro que lo sabía, había tenido un enamoramiento con él por los menos los últimos 2 años de los que tengo memoria

\- Si , eres Edward Cullen . Te he visto por los 3 últimos años, bueno los que recuerdo, comprando en la Cafetería - le Respondí dejando la sensación de no haber dado la respuesta correcta. Mi familia puso cara de decepción y él una cara de dolor.- Pero al parecer eres más que eso en mi vida ahora.

\- Si lo soy y ella también- Mostrando a la niña que tenía en sus brazos. Era una niña hermosa. Al mirarla sentí de inmediato ternura por la pequeña. Supongo que Edward era el padre, había un parecido en sus facciones. Y su cabello era como el mío, un castaño rojizo con ondas.

OMG no podía ser verdad! Esto era una cámara oculta!No era posible que fuera verdad, yo había tenido una hija con Edward. Mi amor platónico por más de 2 años estaba acá con una hija nuestra. Debo estar soñando. O las drogas para los dolores son muy fuertes.

-Solo para evitar malos entendidos ¿quién eres y quien es esta pequeña?- pregunte para asegurarme, no fuera que mi imaginación me esté jugando una mala pasada y solo sea un vecino preocupado, o un amigo cercano.

\- Yo soy tu esposo y ella es nuestra hija- dijo mientras me daba la mirada más linda que existía.

Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin parar, esto no podía ser verdad me había casado con este hombre maravilloso y habíamos creado a esta hermosa niña.


End file.
